Ma digne héritiere
by Meinakia
Summary: Oyez oyez!   Du Remus teint, un James pret à tout pour sa Lily sadique, et un Sirius... Fidele à lui même  Anna Jenkins ne pensais pas que retourner dans le temps pour retrouver son père serait aussi... Interessant.
1. Chapter 1

"-Oui maman... Oui je fais attention moi... Oui oui... "  
La jeune adolescente marchait avec nergie le long du quaie, en soupirant dans le t l phone. Oui elle ferait attention, oui elle ne s'approcherais pas des gar ons ( Haha.), oui elle travaillerait, oui elle tait au courant qu'elle avait ses ASPIC a la fin de l'ann e, oui elle...  
"Bon mon train va partir.  
-Mais il n'est pas encore onze heure!  
-L'horaire a t avanc . Je t'embrasse, bisous bisous!"  
Elle raccrocha le t l phone et se pr cipita sur son meilleur ami, William Gray, qui l'acceuillit bras ouvert.  
William tait indubitablement beau gosse. Yeux bleus, cheveux noirs courts et bourif s, torse magnifique... La seule raison pour laquelle AnnaBella Jenkins ne l'avait pas encore viol tait qu'ils chassaient le m me gibier.  
"-Alors miss, toujours pas tomb amoureuse?  
-Loin de moi cette merde, Willy!  
-Faudra bien que a t'arrive ma belle...  
-Pas cet poque, mon cher!"

Les deux amis entr rent dans le poudlard express en qu te d'un compartiment vide. Ils en trouv rent un pour la simple et bonne raison que toute les filles de poudlard les fuyaient comme la peste. C'est bien simple, leur surnom commun leur tait attribu depuis si longtemps qu'il tait teint sur leurs blouson, deux perfecto cintr . (Ndlr: Ne hurlez pas! On est chez les sorciers, les perfecto coutent moins cher.)

Jenkins&Gray Boy's Destructions.

C' taient les deux tombeurs. Ceux qui avait tout les mecs qu'ils voulaient, du moment qu'ils partageaient leur... Orientation.  
La belle chatain fonc , grande, aux yeux gris charbonneux.  
Le grand brun muscl , qui faisaient fantasm toute les filles qui r vaient de faire changer d'avis ce fan convaincu des village people.

"Bien entour , et pourtant si seul..."  
La remarque vint de William, qui passa une clope son amie.  
"Laisse les, Will. On a nos loisirs, ils ont les leurs. C'pas de ma faute si a ne leur plais pas. J'aime le...  
-On peut s'asseoir dans votre compartiment?"  
Deux premieres ann es adorable avec leurs petites frimousses les regardaient de leurs grands yeux anxieux.  
"J'aime la patisserie, et je ne compte pas m'arr ter parce que mes gater... GATEAUX ne sont pas leur gout. Bien sur asseyez-vous!"

Elle parla un peu avec les deux nouvelles recrues, la maison dans laquelle ils voulaient aller, et autre balivernes.  
Une bande de filles, visiblements sillicon es et d color es, entra dans le compartiment.  
"Jenkins, tu te met aux momes maintenant?  
-Cinella... Quelle plaisirs, toujours aussi..."  
Un regard d gout de haut en bas fit vite savoir toujours aussi QUOI.  
"Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon, BD...  
-La flemme de le dire en entier? Ou tu t'en souviens plus? Tu veux un petit memorex?"  
Elle lui tendis son blouson, l'air narquois.  
La nomm e Cinella se tourna vers William "Mais toi, Willy, tu as fais de belles rencontre pendant les vacances?  
-Oh oui des MECS supers sympa, tres tres beaux... Tres tres bon..."  
Un regard noirs de AnnaBella envers les premieres ann es le fit se reprendre.  
"Tres tres bon en patisserie."  
"Oh Cinny, Potter est l !"  
Les blondes se pr cipit rent en pouffant vers l'" lu" de seize ans.  
"Pfff je te jure juste parce qu'il est c lebre... J'ai flirt avec l'ann e derniere, c'est pas un si bon... Euh... Gateau.  
-'Y a des cours de patisserie Poudlard?"  
Les deux adolescents se tournerent vers la petite fille rousse qui venait de sortir cette innocente demande.  
Ils claterent de rire. L'ann e commencait bien. 


	2. Chapter 2

"T'as du nouveau pour ton p re?  
-Hum? Ah a... Nan, ma m re reste toujours aussi muette... J'ai retrouv des papiers sur lui. Et elle m'a dit qu'il tait mort en taule.  
-T'y crois?  
-Nan... Mais il tait Poudlard dans les ann es 70, je me souviens plus de la date exact... -On fouillera dans les archives ma belle, t'inqui te pas!"  
Elle le gratifia d'un magnifique sourire et se cala dans le carosse qui les menait vers le chateau. Son uniforme, dont la jupe tait considerablement raccourics, semblait la g n e. Elle d testait tre comme tout le monde. Elle tripota la seule chose qu'elle tenait de son p re, une chaine en argent avec un coeur en am thyste qu'il avait offert sa m re avant de disparaitre de sa vie.  
Les deux amis, se tenant comme un couple par habitude, arriverent l gerement en retard. C' tait des craneurs et ils en taient tres fiers. Ils s'installerent la table des serdaigle en envoyant des coups d'oeil appuy de si de la aux homme pr sents.  
"Hey Annie...  
-Sors de l , Vins.  
-Roh, c'est amical..."  
Un coup de pied circulaire dans la tempe d gagea sa main amical de la cuisse de la jeune fille.  
"Salope!  
-Roh, c' tait amical, connard..."  
En mangeant, ils parlerent allegrement de leurs "amours" si on peut apeller amour des "je-te-saute-mais-demain-tu-me-connais-plus".  
La bouteille de jus de citrouille remplis de whiskey passait de main en main. Apres tout, les serdaigles taient inteligent et avaient bien compris qu'un leve f tard est un leve heureux.  
Un des deux premieres ann es timide du train s' tait install cot de AnnaBella, qui entrepris de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du chateau et les c l brit s du chateau.  
"Alors tu vois la blondasse ff min avec la brune t te de chien fidele? Oui las bas la table des serpentard... Oui Draco Malefoy, beau mec, mais treeeeeeeeeeees mechant! Seize ans, 19cm... De... Euh... Enfin de parchemin ses buses sur la m tamorphose.  
-Comment tu sais a?  
-On se renseigne. Et las bas, le brun mignon tout timide, avec une cicatrice sur le front, c'est Harry Potter, I will survive, THE lu, ton boss, ton mentor, bref, emmerde le autant que possible. A cot de lui, le rouquin c'est Ron Weasley. Pas tres fut-fut. Et cot , Hermione Granger. Une bucheuse, si tu veux des cours particuliers, demande lui. Sinon comme professeur tu auras notre bien-aim professeur rogue, 40 ans toujours pu... Tride. Enfin il a une voix particulierement sexy. (ndlr: dedicace ^^). A cot , macgo. Animagus, tr s stricte. Le mec que je connais pas, surement le nouveau prof de DCFM. T'y attache pas, la fin de l'ann e il sera mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Le meilleur qu'on ai jamais eu ici, c'est Lupin... Mais il s'est av r que c' tait un loup garou. Ne fais pas cette grimace, les loup garous ont juste un petit probleme de fourrure! C'est ma m re qui m'a sortit a je ne sais pas de qui elle le tiens."  
Elle continua ses explications et le temps passa.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que les cours avait repris, qu'elle avait commenc chauffer Lee Jordan, l'ami des jumeaux weasley qui devait repasser ses ASPIC. Deux semaines que Rogue, qui semblait avoir une rancune personnel contre elle, la soulait. Enfin, sept ans, mais l plus particulierement. Une phrase particulierement l'avais intrigu ...  
"Comme votre p re, vouloir me surpasser, m'humilier... *grmblgrmbl*"  
Elle avait donc d cid de tenter le tout pour le tout. Surtout que le soir m me, c' tait la f te de rentr e des Serdaigles. Tout les moins de 15ans serait envoy sans piti au lit, et Lee avait accept de s'y joindre.  
"En ami hein?  
-Ouais ouais en friend... Fuck friend?  
-Ca marche mec!"  
Et qu'elle voulait avoir cette conversation pour au cas o se torcher comme il fallait en cas de mauvaise nouvelle.  
"MONSIEUR!  
-Miss Jenkins?  
-Vous avez connu mon p re?  
-J'ai eu ce... Douteux plaisir... Si cela peut vous rassurer, vous ne lui ressembler qu'en deux choses... Les yeux et le caract re...  
-Ca, j'avais compris. Alors me permettez vous d' tre franche?  
-Pour ce soir, si a peut vous faire plaisir...  
-Bien. Vous additionez les insinuations douteuses depuis sept ans. A priori vous avez bien connus mon p re. Qui est-il?  
- a, je ne peux pas vous le dire.  
-En quel ann e a-t-il fait ses tudes?  
-En m me temps que moi."  
Apres avoir retenu une r plique singlante comme quoi poudlard n'existait pas au n olithique, elle se r solut seulement demander:  
"Quelle ann e?  
-Il tait en septieme ann e en 1977.  
-Bien. Et je peux au moins savoir quel tait son nom?  
-Vous voulez le connaitre?  
-Pas possible! Vous etes inteligent vous!  
-Vous ne pouvez pas. Il est mort il y a trois mois de a."  
Elle accusa le choc.  
"Mais j'ai peut-etre une solution."  
Elle releva la t te, les yeux rageurs.  
"Tenez mademoiselle. Je le fais car a calmera ce boulet de se savoir p re."  
Elle pris le livre qu'il lui tendais dans un tat second.  
"Le temps: ses mysteres, ses potions, ses solutions."  
Elle le rangea au fond de son sac et partit se pr parer dans son dortoir. Quand elle red scendit dans la salle commune, la f te battait son plein, la t te de Rowena Serdaigle ceinte de guirlande lumineuse. Elle se colla Lee et comenca danser en l'embrassant. Elle avait eu raison: elle aurait bien besoin de se torcher, ce soir. 


	3. Chapter 3

Anna se r veilla dans les bras de Lee, la t te dans le cul, le cul dans le brouillard.  
Elle attrapa une petite fiole d'anti-geule de bois et l'avala cul sec, regarda l'heure, "Bon! J'vais peut- tre aller diner si il reste du d ssert..." , fourra le livre de potion dans son sac et d scendit dans la grande salle ou William l'attendais, au bras d'un splendide poufsouffle.  
"Bien dormis princesse?  
-Super.  
-Un peu fatigu , peut-etre? -ironisa le grand brun-  
-I've never clamed to be a saint... (ndlr: une cacahuete cadeau celui qui sait d'ou a vient.) Je vais ssayer de trouver une solution, Rogue m'a fil un grimoire bizarre.  
-Montre?"  
Il lui pris le livre et le feuilleta. Il tait particuli rement dou en potion, l'inverse de AnnaBella qui privil giait les sortil ge et la d fense contre les forces du mal. Du moins quand Rogue n' tait pas prof.  
"Regarde celle-l ! Elle l'air assez simple! Tu glisse un bout de papier avec marqu le nombre d'ann e qui te s pare de l' poque souhait , et tu te retrouve au m me endroit, mais, par exemple, vingt ans plus t t! Je m'y met ce soir!"  
Anna fr mit en regardant la pr paration de la potion "assez simple" et acquiesa.  
"Alors il va me falloir un de tes cheveux, le papier, et une baignoire.  
-Plait-il? -Tu vas devoir t'imerger totalement dans la potion. Nue, avec un sac de vetement avec toi. Elle sera pr te dans une semaine, fais tes valises, ma belle.  
-Merci Willy!"  
Elle se jeta son cou et lui plaqua sur les joues deux bises retentissantes, provocant un air boudeur sur la t te du nouveau compagnon de son ami.

Deux mois avaient pass . Elle tait au fin fond d'un cachot avec William, un grand sac contenant sa baguette, ses sous-vetements favoris, deux uniformes propre et autres choses essentielles.  
William finis de touiller, lan a le papier et l' treignit. "Bonne chance princesse.  
-Merci Willy."  
Elle se dh sabilla et se plongea dans le chaudron, le sac la main. L'aventure commen ait.

Elle qui s'attendais revivre tout les venements de ce cachot depuis vingt ans se retrouva assise sur la pierre de suite. Elle se releva en grimacant et attrapa des vetements dans son sac quand son odorat affin se retrouva capt par une odeur de joint.

"Hey! Tu fous quoi l ?

-Wow c'est quoi le d lire? T'as jamais vu de fille walp de ta vie? Retourne te cultiver sur youporn!" L'adolescent au visage de rongeur la regarda sans comprendre.  
C'est alors qu'elle r alisa que toute ses injures et r f rences culturelles n' taient pas encore d'actualit .  
Et merde.  
Elle soupira en passant son uniforme pendant que le gar on la fixait d'un regard morne que d mentait le filet de bave sur la comissure de ses l vres.

"Peter! Peter putain T'ES OU!"

Trois gar ons de son ge d barqu rent en m me temps dans la pi ce. AnnaBella les analys de son oeil exerc en deux minutes.

Le premier, cheveux noirs, yeux noisette, incoiffable, lunette, collier de toute aparence f minin appartenant surement sa petite amie dont le pr nom commencait donc par un L.  
Le second, les cheveux teint en noir mi long, les yeux dor , un casque de walkman pass autour du cou, un air blas et r serv sur le visage lui faisait pens quelqu'un.  
Le troisi me MAMA MIA! Cheveux long noirs, yeux gris, corp de r ve selon toute vidence.  
Sniper on.  
Elle d cida d' tre naturelle pour un premier contact.

"Excusez moi mademoiselle... Je ne crois pas vous avoir d ja vu ici..."  
La voix onctueuse du canon lui fit voir qu'elle avait affaire un coll gue.

"Non. Je viens de... Euh... Bah... C'est compliqu ...  
-Du futur, promotion 1997." Elle se retourna vers casque-man, les yeux ronds. D finitivement, il lui rapelait quelqu'un. Et son pote tait le sosie de Harry Potter.

"-C'est marqu sur ton blazers.  
-Ah ouais... Vous pouvez m'emmener au bureau de dumbledore?  
-C'est toujours lui le directeur? Mais il va s'incruster dans les murs force!" S'esclaffa Potter Bis.

"Et tu es?"  
Le beau brun ne lachait pas l'affaire.

"Anna Bella Jenkins. 17 ans. Et vous?  
-Moi c'est Sirius black -continua le drageur- lui avec les lunettes, c'est James Potter, et le t n breux c'est Remus Lupin.  
-SANS DEC?  
-Notre renom te serait parvenu? -dit-il en entourant ses paules de son bras-  
-Euh... Plus ou moins...  
-Putain Sirius, Peter a encors fait une overdose!"  
Sirius la lacha pour aider James porter leurs empoisonant ami et Lupin fit signe la jeune fille.  
"-Je vais t'emmener au bureau du ZZ top."

Okay. Autre poque, autre culture. 


	4. Chapter 4

Anna suivit le jeune maraudeur au magnetisme animal travers les couloirs. Arriv la gargouille directorial (nougatdansant), elle s'attendait tout sauf... A a.  
Dumbledore, brun, sans lunette, le cheveux mi-long, dansait langouresement avec un fumseck constern sur une musique ringarde meme pour l'epoque.  
Le toussotement de la jeune fille eu pour effet de couper le transistor antique.  
"Mr Lupin, qui est cette jeune fille?  
-C'est le probleme, monsieur. -Soupira le brun, headbanguant sur cet exelent nouveau groupe encore peu connu l' poque qu' tait ACDC-  
-Et bien voila monsieur -mode colgate- je m'apelle AnnaBella, le professeur Rogue m'a fait boire une potion qui m'a ramen ici et...  
-Le professeur QUOI?"  
Lupin tait tellement sous le choc qu'il en avait mis son walkman sur pause.  
"Euh... Rope. Le professeur ROPE. Et donc je voulais retrouver mon pere, qui tait apparement un grand ennemi du professeur Rogu.. Roke, et je me suis retrouv dans les cachots. Charmant endroit d'ailleur, mais n'oubliez pas de les renovez en 86."  
Les deux hommes la regarderent, constern . Dans leurs yeux clignotait la meme lueur: Damned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apres que Dumbledore est expliqu son cas, elle alla s'assoir la table des serdaigles avant de... Faire une crise cardiaque.  
Devant elle, la table des serpentards, se tenaient les deux plus beaux specimens m le de cet planete, avec le fameu Black adolescent.  
1977, tres bon cru.  
L'un, le cheveux noirs, l'oeil vert, un leger probleme capillaire qu'un shampouing arrangerait en deux secondes, avait un air renferm et sensuel qu'il promenait erotiquement sur toute la gent f minine.  
Sauf sur les griffondors, evidement.  
Sirius avait le m me comportement, sauf avec les serpentards. Quand leurs regards se croisaient, deux coqs de combat devant une poule en porte jarretelle n'auraient pas eu pupille plus meurtriere.  
Le second serpentard tait une veritable folle.  
Long cheveux blonds, rire suraigu, ongles manucur , et uniforme de fille mise part le pantalon.  
Ceci dit, cela laissait voir ses abdos admirablement saillant.  
Elle se pencha vers sa voisine, une petite brune d vorant du regard un gateau sans forme de tout evidence exotique et la banane.  
"AnnaBella Jenkins.  
-Maria Juanarosa.  
-Maria QUOI? Bon bah grave. C'est qui les deux mecs la table des serpentards?  
-Severus Rogue -AnnaBella s' touffa avec l'etrange mixtures- et la tapette c'est Lucius Malefoy.  
-SERIEUX?"

Voila qui allait tofer la lettre qu'elle allait pouvoir laisser dans un coin du chateau l'intention de son cher Willy. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Cher Willy..."  
Nan.  
"Mon petit Willy..."  
Non plus.  
"Ma salope..."  
Vexant.  
"Mon angelot en sucre"  
Euh...  
"Gray, ce qui se passe ici est absolument invraissemblable! J'ai t acceuillis par du materiel de qualit , et je te conseillerais de tenter ta chance avec Draco. Je vais pouvoir enqueter sur qui est mon p re. Je n'approcherais d'aucun mec ayant les yeux gris, ce qui exclus LE CRIMINEL LE PLUS RECHERCHE ET LE PLUS SEXY DE LA PLANETE!  
Ci-joint une photo de Rogue dans sa jeunesse, le tout jaunis par le temps que cette enveloppe aura pass sous la latte de parquet devant ton lit.  
Bisous A.B Jenkins Ps: Il y a ici un mec qui coupe son joint avec du crack. Essaie, a rend malade a tout les coups."

Anna referma la lettre, et repris sa conversation avec Maria.

"Et donc, ce... Rome?  
-Rogue. Bah il a touuuuuuuute les filles qu'il veut -Maria soupira- faut avouer qu'il est particulierement sexy... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'avoir. N'IMPORTE QUOI !  
-Hum. C'est vrai qu'il est..."  
R alisant qu'elle tait sur le point de reconnaitre que son prof de potion avait du sex appeal, elle pr f ra changer de sujet.  
"Sinon tu connais une Mary-Elizabeth Jenkins?  
-Nan. Peut-etre au pensionnat irlandais.  
-Hein hein. Et Lupin, tu ne me parles jamais de lui?...  
-Oh LUI! Toute les filles qui ont essay s'y sont cass les dents... On a pens qu'il tait gay, mais Freddy s'est pris des rateaux aussi. Alors on attend.  
-Merchury? Je me disais qu'une telle voix ne pouvait etre naturel!  
-Pardon?  
-Euh... Rien. Et sinon?  
-Black est bien dans son genre, aussi. Si il met un point d'honneur a ne pas toucher aux serpentard, lui et Rogue se dispute les poufsouffle et les serdaigles avec acharnement."  
All ch par la pens e que sa maison n'excluait ni l'un ni l'autre talon, notre h ro ne resta m ditative quelque temps.

"Saloperie de rmblebabebb de rhunes de bpbzben...  
-Je peux t'aider?"

La jeune fille leva la t te vers le jeune maraudeur qui la regardait avec indiff rence.

"Depuis quand tu fais rhunes, Remus? -Oh, depuis longtemps. Mais on n'a pas cours en commun, c'est tout. Bon, decale toi, je vais pas faire le tour de la table.  
-Dominateur?  
-PARDON?  
-Je te demandais tes pr f rences se... Oh, et puis laisse tomber. J'arrive pas faire cette version."

Pendant que Lupin lui expliquait le cours, elle le d taillait comme un appetissant jambon en devanture de charcuterie. Fin, un peu muscl quand m me, pratiquement imberbe (Ouuuuuuuu le beau paradoxe!), mains fines, yeux cern s...  
Miam.

"Et sinon, tu as une copine? "  
Le cri de surprise que poussa R mus fit tourner la t te a madame Pince, un air r probateur sur son (alors jeune) visage.

"Eh c'est bon, on fais les pr sentations, ami-ami, question d'usage!  
-Quels pr sentation? C'est baddle le barde!  
-Oh, et puis laisse tomber."

La jeune fille se leva avec un dernier regard vocateur et se cassa grande enjamb e.

"OH, ET JE PEUX TRES BIEN FAIRE CE DEVOIR TOUTE SEULE!"

Remus la regarda partir, m ditatif. Cette fille tait une perverse qui en avait dans le fut.  
Un vrai mec.

OooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anna et Sirius, contrairement tout les prognostics, ne couch rent pas ensemble, et devinrent des amis plut t proche. D'apres le peu d'information que Jenkins avait sur son p re, Sirius avait d cid qu'elle tait sa ni ce et la couvait.

"C'est comment, poudlard 97?  
-Eh bien... Tout les professeurs ont bien vieillis, il faut dire... On a un autre professeur de potion, un prof de DCFM diff rent chaque ann e...  
-Nous aussi! Et les liens filles-gar ons?  
-Oh... a d pend. Je sais pas si c'est des restes des hippies, mais mon poque, ils sont vachement plus coinc ... -Il y a encore des hippies chez vous?"  
Sirius secoua sa longue chevelure sur son jean trou et son haut multicolore. "Des fumeurs de joints couteurs de Bob Marley? Des tas!"  
S'ensuivit une impitoyable bataille de chatouillis, qui se solda par un aller simple aux trois balais avec Maria, Remus, Peter, et James, pour feter la long vit des consommateurs de shit.

Pendant que Sirius faisait la cour une Maria qui le jetait sans m nagement, tout en faisant deux t tes de moins que lui, tandis que Peter, revenu de cure de d sintox, faisait une longue le on a Anna sur les danger de l'alcool tout en louchant sur son whisky pur feu. Elle le d scendit d'une traite et le regarda avec un grand sourire.  
Remus essaya en vain de se mettre entre Peter et la reserve d'alcool de Rosmerta avant de devoir le ramener en urgence Ste Mangouste, faisant parvenir la factures de ses quelques 80 gallions de consommation ses parents.  
Moment que choisis une certaine Lily Evans pour venir hurler sur James, et lui intimer de lui rendre son pendentif de suite. "JE L'AVAIS PLANQUE DANS MON PLACARD A SOUS VETEMENTS!  
-Comme si a allait m'arr ter, Lily Ch rie...  
-POTTER! A FAIT LA 4e FOIS QUE TU ME LE VOLE!  
-Un jour, beaut , tu me le donneras de ton plein gr . -DANS TES REVES POTTER!"  
James se mit genoux "Oh, Evans, me ferais-tu l'honore de me pr ter ce collier encore quelque temps et d'accepter de venir d ner avec moi?"  
Lily se pencha vers lui avec une expression sadique. "A condition, Potter... Que tout les matins, jusqu'a samedi prochain, tu viennes d clencher l'alarme de l'escalier du dortoir des filles..."  
James bl mit. Apres tout, tre pervers, c' tait classe, tre un voyeur, c' tait la honte. Encore aujourd'hui.  
"A samedi, Potter..." ronronna la lionne. Il se redressa sous les clats de rires de ses amis.  
Matin et soir si il le fallait. 


	6. Chapter 6

Doudidoudidoudidoudidoudi...

"Y a un pervers!  
-Au viol!  
-Au pedophile!  
-Au meurtre!"

James Potter attendait son sort dignement, debout en bas du toboggan, en calcif et appareil photo en bandouillere.

"Jamesie, non! Tu as encore de belles ann es vivre et..."

Plusieurs filles furieuses se jetterent sur lui pour le rouer de coup.

"Ah bah creve, ami indigne."

Sur ce doux soutien, Sirius Orion Black tourna les talons et suivit la voix de l'Estomac Sacr .

"Tu... Tu vas vraiment manger tout a?  
- a t'impressionne, Maria?  
-Non. a me conforte dans l'id e que tu es un gros porc."

Maria gal rait sur sa potion.

"Severus, tu peux m'aider?  
-Me d concentre pas.  
-J'ai juste besoin de...  
-Ta gueule."

Elle se retourna, l'oeil brillant:

"ANNAAAAAAAA IL M'A !"

OoOooOOOoooOOOoo

Ainsi allait la vie Poudlard, cole de sorcellerie certifi commerce quitable.

Depuis le diner du samedi soir, James ne cessait pas de caresser amoureusement le souvenir de sa belle lui faisant la bise pour lui dire au revoir. "Sinon Mumus, tu fais quoi ce soir?"  
AnnaBella le regardait d'un oeil inquisiteur, se demandant si lui ne voulait pas diner en sa compagnie. Uniquement.  
"Ce soir? Oh je... Euh... J'ai une montagne de devoirs."

*!*

"Oh, pas grave. C' tait au cas o tu voudrais sortir, je sais pas, faire connaissance, explorer... Nos caract res respectifs...  
-Euh... C'aurait t avec plaisir... Je veux dire a aurait pu etre avec plaisir, mais je peux vraiment pas, et puis je... Je...  
-Remus -chuchota James- Tu t'enfonces l ...  
-Enfin tu m'a compris Anna! -Bah j'viens de me prendre un rateau quoi! Pas graaaaaaave Mumus!"

Elle s' loigna en tentant d'avoir l'air outr , plus amus e qu'autre chose par le rougissemnt du Maraudeur.

"Hein? Mais nan! Je te fous pas DU TOUT de rateau, au contrai... Enfin je veux dire... Bon okay, tu l'auras voulu je..."

*suspense insoutenable, allez prendre une douche pour vous d tendre*

"JE VAIS CHERCHER PETER A SA CURE DE DESINTOX!"

Pour une fois que Remus lui trouvait une utilit quelquoncque, il en tait heureux et se promis de serrer chaleuresement son ami dans ses bras son retour.

"Ah ok... Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas parler de ses probl mes. Bonne nuit!"

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, notant l'odeur d'herbe, de saule et de foret qui se d gageait en permanence du maraudeur, et qu'elle aimait tant. Elle tait ultra-sensible olfactivement parlant, et ce qu'elle sentait de Remus avait un je ne sais quoi de naturel qui l'affolait litteralement.


	7. Chapter 7

C' tait une belle journ e froide, mais ensoleill . Severus et Maria, qui avait r ussi a approcher le t n breux et vertigineusement sexy futur ma tre des cachots, parlaient dans un coin. Sirius, voyant une rivalit malsaine l'encontre de sa proie numero un, approcha en roulant ses muscles nergiquement.  
"Servilus, arr te d'importun la demoiselle..  
-Qui te dit qu'il m'imprortune?  
-Casse toi, Black. On a pas mal de chose se dire"  
Severus passa une main vocatrice sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. "ESPECE DE CONNARD GRAISSEUX!"  
Black vit rouge et se jeta poing ferm sur Rogue, se qui d clencha une parodis de baston moldu entre les deux protagonistes et tout leurs partisans, sauf James, qui avait accept pour les yeux de sa belle Lily de tag "Potter est un emmerdeur" en bleue fluo sur l'herbe du parc, histoire que ce soit bien visible du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

De plus loin, Remus et Anna regardaient la sc ne, amus e.  
Pr textant une soudaine sensibilit au froid et une hypportermie mena ante, la jeune fille s' tait blottit dans les bras du maraudeur ("Entre ami, on se doit bien a Mumus!") et se pelotonnait contre son torse.  
"Ces deux l sont insuportables -soupira le maraudeur-  
-Moi je trouve a plut t flatteur pour Maria!  
-Mouais... Enfin. Et toi, tu vas passer ton ann e scolaire ici finalement?  
-Je pense, oui... Et je resterai peut-etre apr s.  
-Mais... Et ta m re? -Tu sais, selon mon plan, je devais arriver au bout d'une semaine. A la place, j'ai attendu un mois. Je n'osais pas partir, cause de ma m re, justement...  
-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?  
-Et bien... Elle volait tranquillement, revenant des courses, quand BIM! Une chouette posti re en pleine gueule. Une chute de 500 m tres, acc l r par le poid du pot de nutella hebdomadaire...  
-Oh je... Je suis d sol .  
-C' tait toi la chouette?  
-Euh... Je crois pas...  
-Donc t'as pas a l' tre. On tait pas vraiment proche, de toute fa on...  
-Ouais, je connais..."

Les deux adolescent rest rent quelques instant sans bouger, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Leur amiti avait volu , devenant plus forte, avec une certaine ambiguit install e par AnnaBella. Du genre les calins, les bises (qui restaient traitreusement sur la joues, ce qui la frustrait au plus haut point) et surtout.. Les discussions suggestives.

"-Sinon Rem, t'es puceau?  
-Houmpht?  
Il s' touffa avec sa patacitrouille.  
-Houmpht oui ou houmpht non? -dit-elle, amus e par la situation- -Nan. -Le maraudeur rougit- mais on tait totalement torch , je crois pas qu'elle parlait anglais et la bague sa main gauche n' tait surement pas l par hasard..."

Anna explosa de rire.

"Putain! M me moi j'ai pas fait pire! Et les autres?  
-Deux ou trois, en voyage, que j'ai jamais revu... J'avais juste envie sur le moment...  
-Et l -elle eut une bauche de sourire- t'as envie de moi sur le moment?"

Remus soupira en secouant la t te, remit son walkman en route (Anna lui avait fait d couvrir le pouvoir des oreillettes), prit la jeune fille par les paules et conserva un silence born . 


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius avait depuis peu observ un changement chez son loupiot d'amour. Il tait encore plus renferm sur lui-m me, encore plus pensif, et moins doux avec les gens qu'il n'en avait l'habitude.  
"T'es amoureux?  
-Oui. Nan! Enfin si mais nan!  
-Bah pourquoi tu lui dit que tu l'aime enfin nan mais si mais nan?  
-Tu ne sais pas de qui il s'agit...  
-Je paris que si! -lan a le maraudeur avec un grand sourire-  
-Nan mais je peux pas Sirius!  
-Et pourquoi a?...  
-A TON AVIS?  
-Tu as le sida?  
-SIRIUS! JE SUIS UN PUTAIN DE LYCHANTROPE!"  
Pour Lupin, qui ne perdait pour ainsi dire jamais son sang froid, cet clat de voix signifiait beaucoup, et jeta Sirius dans le comble de l'affliction humaine comme canine.  
"Bah et alors?  
-Mais si elle l'apprend, elle... Enfin... Tu vois...  
-Nan.  
-Mais tu comprend RIEN putain de BORDEL!"  
Sirius observa son meilleur ami hors de lui lui tourn le dos et partir vers leurs dortoirs a grande enjamb . Ainsi s'acheva la premi re crise de nerf de Remus Lupin le flegmatique.

"-Rem, a va?"  
Remus se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait eu l'imprudence de lui adresser la parole.  
" a a l'air, peut-etre?  
-Wow, peace mon beau! Je suis la, pleine d'am r, a m'inqui ter pour ton cas et toi tu m'envoie chier!  
-Oui bah...  
-Tu sais -le coupa-t-elle- parler te ferais le plus grand bien.  
-J'en doute.  
-Moi pas. Donc je passerai te voir ce soir.  
-Inutile.  
-Bon Lupin tu vas faire semblant combien de temps?"

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par la taille pour le serrer contre elle. Lupin lui rendit son etreinte en soupirant. Il aurait aim lui dire, sans savoir que, dans le futur, tout le monde tait au courant...  
Sentir la chaleur de la jeune fille l'apaisa. Le sentant calm , elle descendit subtilement les mains sur le pantalon du maraudeur, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, la o elle avait log sa petite t te brul de brune.  
Lupin sursauta et partit en arri re, rouge comme un souafle.  
"TU CROIS FAIRE QUOI LA?  
-Hem. Pardon. Je pensais que c' tait le bon moment.  
-JE NE SUIS NI ARCHIBALD, NI SMITH, NI PRODG, NI ROGUE (ne nie pas, je l'ai entendu s'en vanter!), NI FINT-FITCHLEY, NI...  
-Arrete, tu me flatte. Et Rogue, non, il parlait de Maria.  
-Je croyais qu'on tait amis.  
-On l'est.  
-Je ne suis pas un jouet a usage unique, Anna.  
-Mais je ne te..."

Le maraudeur tourna le dos un proche pour la deuxieme fois de la journ e et rejoignit son dortoir.

Douter. Pour la premi re fois depuis des ann es, R.J Lupin DOUTAIT. Sa lychantropie l'avait pouss au fil du temps se cr er une crapace, toute pelucheuse en surface et d'acier en profondeur. Les r centes avances de Anna, les intervalles de plus en plus espac s entre ses plan d'un soir, qui pourtant ne disparaissaient toujours pas (On a des besoins aussi, hein!) avaient commenc fissurer cette protection qu'il avait mis tant de temps se construire.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Poudlard, 21h, colle#31087 des sujets Black et Potter Peter Pettigrow est en cure de desintox. En effet, de la coca ne a t retrouv dans ses bagages a l'issus de ste mangouste. Son dealer est recherch par les infirmiers.  
L'action se situe sous la douche du dortoir des 7e ann e m le.

"Oooooooooooooh sweet child o' miiiiiiiiiiiiiiine glouuuuuuuuuuuugla gloubglouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Remus Lupin sort de la douche, met une serviette sur sa taille et change de registre.

"Imagine there's no heaven... It's easy if you... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! JENKINS! SALE OBSEDE!"

C'est bon a coco, on garde.

"Jolie voix Remus" Fit semblant de s'extasier la jeune fille.

"Tu as aussi... We all living in amerikaaaaaaaaaaaa coca colaaaaa*.. Euh non, oublie en fait.  
-Tu fais quoi, Jenkins?  
-Il fut un temps ou tu m'appelais par mon pr nom...  
-Il fut un temps ou tu n'essayais pas de me violer dans les couloirs.  
-Egalit . Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.  
-Parlons."  
Lupin, lu r plique de l'ann e.  
"J'ai r fl chis...  
-Oh?  
-HEY! DONC! J'ai r fl chis. Je ne veux pas te sauter pour un soir...  
-Mouais...  
-Je veux te sauter tout les soirs de ma vie commencer par cette nuit.  
-Oh. Euh...  
-Oui bon, le romantisme et moi...  
-On va mettre les choses au point, Jen... -il soupira- Anna. Je ne peux pas avoir de relation.  
-Si, tu peux.  
-T'en sais rien.  
-Je sais tout.  
-Je suis un danger.  
-Tu t'imagines en tre un.  
-Tu ne PEUX PAS...  
-Coucher avec toi tout les soirs? C'est vrai que je te dois un jour de repos par mois...  
-Tu...'  
Elle r alisa qu'elle venait de faire la pire gaffe de sa vie au moment ou elle vit les yeux de l'impassible maraudeur se remplir de tres passible larmes.

"Je... Remus, je voulais pas, je...  
-CASSE TOI!  
-Rem..."  
Elle tendit une main, essuya une larme en caressant sa joue.

"CASSE TOI, ESPECE DE SALOPE!"

La main de la jeune fille transforma la carese en gifle magistrale, avant de repartir, tres digne.

"Non, je voulais pas dire a... Reste!"

Quand il r alisa qu'elle tait d ja sortit, il prit sa t te deux mains, et, pour la premi re fois depuis sa morsure, clata en sanglots. 


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, Lupin avait clairement l'air de mauvais poil. Il tait mal ras . Chose qui ne lui arrivait pour ainsi dire JAMAIS (mais qui est terriblement sexy, vous trouvez pas?), mais, de plus, il avait oubli son walkman dans son dortoir et son uniforme habituelment d contract tait l carrement n glig . "Mumus? Qu'esssssssssssssst-ce qui se *brouaaaaaaaah* passe?  
-Reveille toi, Sirius, on en parle apr s..."  
Il finit de manger en quatrieme vitesse et partit se rafraichir les id es. Peut-etre qu'un petit plongeon dans le lac...  
"Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuurs tonton ador que j'aime!"  
La jeune fille tait en effet arriv apres le d part du maraudeur bougon.

"Rem'? Tu as pass une mauvaise soir e?  
-Les pleines lunes ne me semblent m me plus si horrible. Mais euh, Jamesie, pourquoi t'es habill en fille toi?  
-Lily m'a promis un diner. Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?  
-Boarf, rien, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir affront un dragon... Disons que Anna et moi avons eu un petit accrochage...  
-Ah oui, Anna... Elle va me manqu , elle...  
-Hein?  
-Bah oui, elle repart la fin de l'ann e scolaire... Voir avant.  
-OH MERDE!"

Remus se leva et fonca vers la salle commune des serdaigles. Dont elle lui avait donn le mot de passe dans un lan de... Drague.

"ANNA BORDEL!  
-Moui?  
-Comment a tu pars?  
-Oui, finalement... Willy me manque, et puis, les voyages temporels sont tres control s, alors...  
-Nan mais te fous pas de moi, tu envisageais carrement de t'installer ici!  
-Et qu'est-ce que a peut te foutre?  
-Mais je... Enfin roh mais putain.. Mais tu je...  
-Kamou... Euh non, c'est vrai. Mais faudrait savoir.  
-Je... Je t'... Je... Euh... Enfin si mais non mais si! -Faudrait savoir. Casse toi salope ou reste mon am r?  
-... -Alors?  
-Je sais plus.  
-Bah d cide toi mon beau."

Elle partit vers son dortoir, sachant pertinement quel tait le chatiment encouru par le beau maraudeur aux yeux dor s si il la suivait. Elle l'entendit courir derriere elle et il attrapa sa manche avant de degringoler, en l'entrainant derriere elle. Finalement, il colla ses l vres aux siennes devant le regard d gout d'un petit groupe de 1ere ann e.  
Ils s'embrasserent longtemps, avant que Remus ne la prenne dans ses bras et ne la traine vers la salle sur demande. La, il entreprit d'enlever la chemise de la jeune fille, beaucoup trop opaque son gout, pendant qu'elle, gardant son sens pratique, s'attaquait d'abord au pantalon. Son coeur battait tout rompre mais il continuait dans son immoral action.

Cette scene est effectu par des professionels. A ne pas reproduire chez vous sans pr cautions.

Le lendemain, Remus se r veilla le premier. Quand il vit une jeune fille nue cot de lui, il la d tailla longuement. En fait, elle tait plutot petite, ses cheveux bruns avec des reflets cuivr s tomb en dessous de ses omoplates. Son visage tait tres l gerements asym trique quand on y regardait de trop pres, et il devinait ses yeux gris sous ses paupieres tres legerement brid de celtes. Pas beaucoup de formes, mais il s'en foutait. Un visage ovale, tout innocent quand elle dormait, avec des l vres qui l'appelait. Mais, au moment de l'embrasser tendrement pour la r veill , tout lui revint. Leurs... changes, physique plus que verbaux. Apres s'etre trait une bonne dizaine de fois de pauvres cons et une autre vingtaines de boulet irreflechis, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s' tait pas ras depuis deux jours (ndlr: miam) et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Devant la porte se tenait Rogue et Maria qui avait patient toute la nuit en se demandant qui avait os leurs grill la politesse. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune en se disant qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une serieuse discussion avec Anna. A moins qu'il ne fasse comme si de rien tait?

Quand Anna se r veilla, elle prit d'abord des vetements propres made in salle sur demande, puis se dirigea vers la grande salle, en oubliant de se demander ou pouvait bien etre ce foutu maraudeu, tres fiere d'avoir pu faire apparaitre cette lueur de d sir fanatique dans ses prunelles dor s. Quand elle arriva la table de gryffondor, elle remarqua qu'il essayait de disparaitre dans son porridge et devina que, effectivement, il y avait un probl me. Elle fit la bise a Black et a Potter, en evitant Pettigrow qui puait litteralement le cannabis. Quand Remus tenta de lui faire la bise, elle attrapa fermement son menton, l'obligea se lever, les mis tout deux sur le banc, puis l'embrassa rageusement avant de lui mettre une baffe. "Bonjours, Remus."  
Lupin regarda la jeune fille s' loign sous les aplaudissement de la salle en se demandant dans quel gu pier il s' tait fourr . 


	10. Chapter 10

"Calme toi, Anna...  
-NAN MAIS ATTEND! CE CONNARD ME SAUTE ET APRES IL FAIT COMME SI DE RIEN N'ETAIT! Normalement, je te rappele que c'est MON role! -Le karma ma ch rie! -Tu te tapes souvent des tripes la ganesch toi? -Roh si on peut m me plus rigoler... Dis lui tout!  
-D ja fait!  
-De quelle maniere?  
-Euh... Ouais il faudrait peut-etre que je lui reparle, en fait. -Tu sais c'est ce que j'ai fait avec Sev'!  
-Oh! et alors? -Il r fl chit... Mais tout les hommes ne sont pas taill sur le m me mod le, hein!  
-Mouais..."

"Rem?  
-Oh, Jamesie, il faut vraiment mettre fin ce paris, franchement, je te preferais en brun... -Fais pas attention, j'ai eu une sortie a pr -au-lard en change de cette teinture. Qu'est-ce qui c'est pass hier soir?  
-Et bien vois-tu, quand papa et maman s'aiment tres fort...  
-Bah coute, la, vous avez plutot l'air au bord du divorce. Pourquoi tu n'assumes pas? -Mais parce que je suis un abrutis finis doubl d'un cr tin.  
-En clair?  
-Je vais la faire souffrir inutilement. Enfin non, elle est au courant donc non... Je...  
-Tu ne te trouves plus d'excuses? -Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse!  
-Si. Ecoute Loupiot, tu crois devoir souffrir et ne jamais etre heureux a cause d'un accident mineur...  
-Mais je SUIS heureux! -Tss tss. Fichtre et foutre. Tu es irrecuperable. Tu refuses de regarder ton coeur, bobby.  
-Ecoute, te teindre en roux ne te reussis vraiment pas!  
-Va. Lui. Parler."

OoOoOoOoOoOooOOOoOoOOoO

"Annie?  
-Si tu te mets a genoux et d clame un po me a ma gloire, j'accepterais peut-etre de t' couter."

Rem s'agenouilla.

"Oh grande pr tresse. Sans vos avances, j'aurais rien foutu, et vous l'auriez eu dans le..."

"Stop! Restons dans le bon gout! C'est pas comme si je t'avais chauff non plus!  
-Bah en fait...  
-Silence esclave! Lave moi les pieds, et amene moi un th au jasmin!  
-Euh... La tu exageres un peu...  
-Lily m'a appris deux ou trois trucs. Tu veux que nous deux a marche? Alors au boulot.

Ainsi commenca le long calvaire de Remus Lupin. 


End file.
